1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with pouches for foods that are immersed in boiling water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, polyethylene bags have been used for storage and, in particular, refrigerated food storage. Such food container bags are particularly convenient for the storage of food left-overs which may be intended for later reheating. The bulk of such food storage bags have been formed from low density, i.e., 0.91 to about 0.93 g/cc., polyethylene. For reheating purposes, foodstuffs must be removed from such low density polyethylene bags because of their tendency to partially melt and adhere to the surfaces of cooking vessels at temperatures in the order of 212.degree. F.
To remedy this deficiency of low density polyethylene bags, attempts have been made to employ polyester bags, such as polyethylene terephthalate, for such elevated temperature applications as "boil" bags or pouches. However such films are prohibitively expensive for such disposable bag applications.
It has been known in the past that laminar film for food packaging may be formed from a laminate of nylon and polyethylene provided that an adhesive inner layer is provided between the polyethylene and the nylon. Such a construction involves a three layer structure and as such presents manufacturing difficulties. Such triple layer laminations are disclosed in the October 1978 issue of Plastics Engineering, pages 53 et seq.